Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of location-based services for providing the users of mobile devices with driving assistant services to improve the quality of their travels. However, at present there is no service that determines the anticipated movement of the parked vehicles at the at least one parking location, and communicates the determined conflict information among the parked vehicles, thereby recommending the most suitable parking situation.